Bloody Sakura blossom's
by Sweet Temari of the Sand
Summary: This is my story of a dark itachi sakura story. it's rated M for safety. but nothing to bad...Yet! so pLEASE READ! sASUKE BASHING IS INCLUDED IN LATER CHAPTERS! RAted M for Charecter Death, adult situations, and well hidans mouth


This is my dark sakura and Itachi fic

This is my dark sakura and Itachi fic. So yhea enjoy

Naruto: why am I not in this story

Me: you are it's just not about you baka

Sakura: HA it's not all about you for once yes!!

Me: ah sakura it's not the most , happy story, aka you are very depressed.

Sakura: What cries

Naruto: ha ha ha ha ha sakura-chan

Sakura punches Naruto he goes flying.

Me I don't own Naruto or it would be really screwed up!!

Bloody Sakura blossom's

Sakura gasped for air the gag stuffed in her mouth tasted of blood. And the mask around her eyes smelled of smoke. It was just great her first Anbu mission and she had been captured by Akatsuki. Her chance to show she could stand on her own and she screwed up, it was so typical. It was an easy mission for Anbu. It was peculiar that it had been Anbu at all. But now she knew why... Akatsuki. They had been spotter in the area and the Hokage hadn't told her. The last thing she saw before she was blind folded was red ... red and black.

"Damn Kanouchi nearly broke my jaw" Kisame scowled as he picked Sakura off the cold hard blood soaked forest floor.

"You look better that way, Yhea" Deidara said throwing a lump of clay into the air a caching it with the greatest of ease.

"Why you" Kisame yelled grabbing his sword

"Kisame calm down" came Itachi's voice of reason

"Fine…but one of theses days that blonde's goanna get it"

"Hm, what ever fish face, Yhea" Deidara said motioning for Kisame to hand over the unconscious Sakura. "Hand me the girl, Yhea"

"Whatever" Kisame replied as he trough Sakura to Deidara.

"Be careful with her leaders orders were to bring her no harm just to get her to the base" Itachi said annoyed

"No he said just not to kill her. Yhea"

"hn, just be careful" Itachi said as he looked around the field which only moments be for had been alive with ninja fighting for survival with only one goal, to kill there opponent.

The three Akatsuki members leapt from tree to tree, Back through the fire nation to the hidden base. It would take a few days to get back even Deidara knew that. Witch meant having to keep an eye on the girl when she woke up. Or they could do what Kisame kept suggesting…

"Why don't we when she wakes up just hit her over the head and knock her out again"

"For the last time fish face Itachi said no, Yhea."

"Like I'm going to listen to Itachi-san, Deidara-teme"

"Oh I think you are fish face, Yhea"

"and what makes you think that" Kisame said threateningly as he grabbed his giant sword and Deidara put the unconscious Sakura on the cold forest floor, as he took his fighting stance.

"Stop it now" Itachi said as he jump from the tree "everything's clear there's no one around for miles, so it's safe to set up camp"

"Fine Itachi-san" Deidara and Kisame said at the same time.

As they finished setting up camp Kisame left to go fish in a river near by while Deidara decided to turn in early and get some shut eye.

"Running, running just keep running" Sakura thought as he gained on her. How had it tuned out like this. She thought he loved her. Turning her head slightly she saw her beloved right behind her. Why, why was he doing this. but more importantly how could Sakura let her self be so easily fooled. Obviously he had used her. Used her feelings to trick her, that's how he always was, he liked to tear her heart open, every time it had just began to heal. Yet she always welcomed him with open arms, even though she knew the pain it would bring her. Maybe deep down she liked the pain. She never in her wildest dreams though he would try to literally rip her heart out. She once again looked back he was gone. That was bad very bad. She stopped, looking around she couldn't sense his chakra. Where was he…

"Hello, love" Sasuke's voice rang as she felt cold hard steal pierce her abdomen.

Sakura woke up in jolt, screaming. She felt the tears fall from her eye's and soak the already wet blind fold. Wait blind fold… where was she? The memories of the last few hours came flooding back and quickly she remembered to be strong. To stop her fresh tears, to not let anyone know her feelings, to be a true ninja, because the enemy was deadly and she was at there mercy.


End file.
